Scandalous
by KingThorne
Summary: KinkMeme Fill. Tali and Shepard took a break during the war so they could focus on saving the galaxy. After it was all over, they continued to drift apart. Now, Tali is in a sour relationship with Garrus and Shepard is still doing work as a SpecTRe. Or so the public thinks... Little do they know that young Admiral Zorah has an itch only her former Captain can scratch.


******Fill for this prompt:**

_During the course of the Reaper war, the mounting stress of saving the galaxy did a number on Shepard and Tali's relationship. Eventually, they decided to call it off in order to focus on the war. But when the war is finished and Shepard and the Crew are separated for a time, Tali and Shep fail to patch things up._

_When things finally settle down, Tali is dating Garrus and Shepard is still cleaning up a broken galaxy. As far as the rest of the crew knows, Tali and Shepard simply went their separate ways and are now amicable exes._

_Of course, the full story is not quite so boring. They are still fucking each other. Tali often goes behind Garrus' back and seeks out her former boyfriend for a nice, hard fuck. As it turns out, Miss Zorah has a itch that can only be scratched by Shepard and his human cock._

_To whoever wants to take this up, here's just a couple things I'd like:_

_- No sympathetic Garrus. Maybe Garrus gained a few levels in douche-ness or something, but he's not the perfect good guy boyfriend that's getting screwed over._

_- Sweet Miss Zorah is excited by the scandalous nature of her coupling with Shepard._

_- A third female individual discovers their liaison and threatens to make it public... unless she can join them in bed._

**First part of a series: "Bad Things Happening To Turians"**

**Because fuck turians. In the negative, metaphorical way, not the positive, physical way.**

**Enjoy.**

**-[|||]-**

"Let's get you out of this dress," Garrus growled as he buried his face into her exposed neck, his clawed hands pulling at the straps of her mini-dress. Tali rolled her eyes as her turian boyfriend ground his bulky, plated form into her backside, his rough, stubby tongue running across her soft purple skin. Young Admiral Zorah shivered, though it was more in discomfort than in pleasure. Turian tongues were not quite the warm, wet, pleasure-giving muscles that humans and asari possessed.

Garrus had promised to take her out that night, a "romantic night on the town" in his own words, thus the quarian woman had gotten "all dolled up" as Shepard used to say. Tali should have known that Garrus had no truly romantic intentions. The turian sniper had changed so much since he had gone home to Palaven after the mission against the Collectors. He had lost his charm, no longer cracking wise with Shepard or his fellow Normandy cohorts. Now, when he did joke, he lacked any true humor and was generally tasteless, often playing on species stereotypes that painted other species in a less-than-flattering light. At first, Tali had brushed it off as edgy humor and thought herself to be uptight. Now…

Garrus' time spent on Palaven during Shepard's incarceration had turned him into a mockery of the turian he had been during the fight against Saren. His sudden rise to power and authority during the desperate war against the Reapers had corrupted him, spoiling him into a man who cared for nothing but social standing and turian prestige.

The so-called "night on the town" was a turian party that exemplified his egregious loss of character.

Tali had stood by silently and watched as the turian she called her boyfriend chittered about with his fellow "turian elite", dutifully playing her role as the brave and conquering turian's exotic arm candy. As a pretty, young quarian of high standing in her own right, a girl he "plucked away from the Rannoch Admiralty and into his bed", Tali played the role quite well.

Undignified, most definitely, but quarian culture dictated that she support her mate no matter the hardships or the discomforts. So Tali remained quiet, finding solace in the wide assortment of turian brandy that was readily available on a nearby table.

Even when Garrus' new boastful nature reared its ugly head, Tali thought that the evening was not quite as horrible as it could have been. The brandy was excellent, at least. But then the bastard began to lie, like he often did, right through his jagged, yellowing teeth.

"Shepard and I? We're as close as a turian and human can be," He bragged his haughty tone making Tali grind her teeth. "I saved his ass more than a few times, in fact. A couple of bullet wounds I got during the war, they were meant for him. A good thing for him – and the galaxy – that I was there by his side. I guess you could say that the Alliance's Golden Boy owes me one."

Tali could not help but frown at the blatant lie that Garrus let spew from his mouth, but quickly forced herself to keep a straight face. She drank from her glass of brandy, praying to the Ancestors that this gathering of blue-blooded turians would end soon.

Unfortunately, Garrus had kept at it.

"…Then again, his ex flies a turian dreadnought now so I guess we can call it even," He laughed. The turians surrounding him chortled at the vulgar jape at the hero of the galaxy.

_Dreadnought? More like a frigate…_

Tali had fought the urge to retch, quickly turning heel and storming off to a quite area of the dull turian club to cool off. She had not wished to make a scene. _I can at least keep my composure. Garrus can't take that from me._

Like many times before, young Miss Zorah found herself wondering when it had all gone wrong. Earth was supposed to be the great final battle, ending in the destruction of the AI monstrosities known as the Reapers. She and Shepard were supposed to find each other after it was over. Her human was going to fulfill his promise and build her a house on her homeworld. Not a sterile pre-fab unit like the ones on all the colonies, but a real house, built brick by brick.

That was what Tali had fought for.

Instead, the Crucible's blast had sent the Normandy crashing into some desolate backwater planet, far away from Earth and Shepard. The Normandy crew had been stranded, left with no communications, no way to know if Shepard was alive or dead.

It was nearly five months before the Normandy was space-worthy again and for that time it was Garrus who had managed to keep her sane. The turian had still been tolerable back then, more similar to Shepard than the poor excuse for a friend he was now. She had kept him close and he… _comforted_ her during her times of emotional distress. It came as no surprise to anyone that Tali began to feel something for Garrus.

When she found Shepard on Earth it had been awkward to say the least. Even after everything he had been through, after being dug out of mountain of steel and stone, he still had not allowed himself to rest. In his eyes, the galaxy still needed him, so he put most of his energy into helping his homeworld rebuild. With so little time to spend with her and the new developments with Garrus, the two of them simply drifted apart. No final argument or anything. Sometimes Tali wished that they did argue. Maybe then they could have realized how stupid their excuses were.

And now, here she was, squirming in the bony arms of a turian caricature who stunk of alcohol and cheap cologne, his talons groping her breasts and hips as if they owned them.

"Let's see what you've got hidden away from me, Miss Zorah," He slurred, lazily nipping at the woman's bare shoulders. Drunk, obviously.

Tali was equally inebriated and for the life of her could not find the intelligence to say no. Instead she grunted, shrugging away from his snapping, beak-like lips. Somehow, Garrus took that as a yes and pressed on, running his dry, coarse tongue along her neck. The oral muscle was bumpy and not at all pleasant. _Not like Shepard's…_

It was then that Tali decided that the sooner Garrus was satisfied, the sooner he would leave her alone.

She had him on his back quick enough, the turian easily sprawling back onto their bed with a single shove from her. Then her hands were at his pants, nimble fingers working at his belt.

"Feisty aren't you?" He growled, crossing his arms behind his head. Tali did not meet his lecherous gaze.

It was not long before Garrus was completely bare below the waist, his skinny legs spread so that Tali could have easy access. His crotch plates were already splitting apart for his manhood to emerge. Between the plates was a thin membrane that was a sickly blue color, the only barrier that stood between Garrus' pride and the cool air. Slowly, the cock slid out into the open, tearing through the membrane. Tali forced down a grimace, picking the slick substance off of her boyfriend's shaft and slinging it away into a nearby trash-can.

_Just get it over with, Tali. You've done this before. Just get it done and he'll leave you alone for the rest of the night._

Reluctantly, the quarian stroked the turian beneath her, her dexterous fingers sliding up and down the blue, glistening length in short, quick movements. Slow, quick movements were all she needed to go from the base to the pointed tip. Not like Shepard, Tali thought longingly, now absently going about her ministrations.

Garrus was groaning now, melting beneath Tali's touch. It must have been heaven for him. With his eyes fluttered shit in ecstasy, he did not notice Tali giving him a contemptuous look.

_What happened to you, Vakarian? Five years ago you were John's right hand man. Now you're taking credit for others' accomplishments._ Tali regarded the turian below her with distaste, hating herself for bringing him such pleasure and wondering how anyone could believe him when he says that it was he who took down the Reaper destroyer on Rannoch or that he was the one to save the former salarian councilor.

In truth, Garrus had been injured on the mission to infiltrate the geth dreadnought and had been stuck with Chakwas for two weeks. It had been Thane Krios who saved the life of Councilor Valern, dying in the process.

"Use… use your mouth, babe."

Tali forced herself to comply, unwilling to listen to Garrus bitch and whine if she refused. She lowered her head to his crotch, easily taking his length into her mouth. He was cooler than a human or quarian man was, and wet. There was a bitter and metallic taste to him, like it was with most turian men. It was like sucking on a battery. Still, Tali went on to finish him off_. The sooner you get done, the sooner he'll shut up._

She sucked him off, quick and methodical, bobbing her head up and down in short movements. Garrus came soon enough, proving once more that his boasts of his stamina were just that: boasts. The turian groaned happily, petting the quarian's head as he filled her mouth with cool, sticky cum.

"Good girl," He said, sighing as he fell asleep.

_Fuck you_, she thought as she spat his seed onto the floor. Turians were said to taste sweet but Tali found that his release burned her mouth. That and she would rather chew on broken glass than do Garrus the honor of accepting his seed.

The Admiral cleaned herself in the bathroom, washing her hands and mouth of any trace of the turian sleeping in her bed. She looked up and saw herself in the mirror, now suit-less thanks to the geth, beautiful and powerful and oh so miserable.

_I'm hailed as a hero, respected as an admiral, and I don't need to wear that damned suit anymore… So why do I feel like I lost everything? I never got my house on Rannoch. I live in a drab apartment on Palaven. I have a lying bastard in my bed. A bastard who is the quarian's only solid link with the Hierarchy…_

Tali stood there for a moment that seemed like an eternity, looking at herself, loathing what she saw and longing for the human she once called her captain. _Keelah, I need him. I need him now._

With Garrus still sleeping, she opened her omni-tool and made the attempt to set up a vid-link. "Attempting connection" her omni-tool told her in its synthetic, monotone voice. Beep beep beep, it went, waiting for someone on the end to answer.

_Please, John, pick up. Let me see your face. Let me hear your voice._

"Connection established."

Tali's heart soared.

At first there was static, but the vid quickly became clear. Through the screen, a human stared back at her, his icy blue eyes lighting up as they met her silver ones.

"Miss Vas Normandy. It's nice to see you again." Came her captain's voice, warm as it could be. John Shepard was as handsome as Tali remembered him.

"Hello, John," She managed to calmly say, brushing some of her dark purple locks behind an ear. Even through the small screen, she could tell John was drinking in her lithe form, very much appreciating her form-fitting mini-dress. Tali bit her lip, blushing the way only John could make her.

"I take it you want to meet up sometime?" He spoke, the mischievous glint in his eyes quite evident. "I'm free for the foreseeable future. Still waiting for the Council to send some missions my way."

Tali'Zorah somehow smiled even wider.

"Yes… yes. I would like very much, John."

"Well, then… It's a date. Same place as usual?"

Tali nodded, giddy as she could be.

"I'm already looking forward to it.

**-[|||]-**

_No Ragrets._


End file.
